You Won't See Me Cry
by Iris Knotwise
Summary: Hermione and Harry's relationship is over. Will she ever bounce back, or will she just sit around, waiting?


**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. Those are Mrs. J.K. Rowlings. **

**The words in italics are from a Wilson Phillips song called "You Won't See Me Cry". I DO NOT own this song! But it's a very pretty song if you'd like to listen to it.**

**Thanks to the one person who has reviewed, my prom date, babymene17!**

_I wish I had all you ever wanted I'd give it right to you But I don't have it_

Hermione looked at her boyfriend for the past 6 years. Harry was everything to her and more.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just not working out between us!" Harry said.

"Not working? Not working? For the past 6 years we've dated. I gave up my dreams just to be with you and this is how you repay me?" She screamed.

" 'Mione, just hear me out, please!"

"Hear you out? You cheated on me Harry! How am I supposed to hear you out when you cheated on me?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said, trying his best to hug her.

"No, sorry isn't going to cut it. Goodbye Harry. Hope you and your little whore live happily ever after." And with that, she left their shared apartment.

_How could I ever find it, The strength to let you go 'Cause I don't have it When will I have it_

Hermione walked out of their London flat. 'I gave up everything to be with him. Right now I could be at Hogwarts, teaching Arithmancy, but

no, I had to be with him and his stupid Quidditch. How low can you be Hermione? How low can you get?' she said to herself as she walked to  
the street. She held out her wand hand and a few seconds later the Knight Bus pulled up. Stan greeted her and helped her onto the bus. She

walked to the very back and sat down on one of the vacant beds. She held her head in her hands. "Hermione, get a grip on yourself. You have

to let him go. He cheated on you." Tears were forcing themselves out of her eyes, but she fought them with all the strength she had left in her

tiny body. " Where to miss?" Stan asked? "The Leaky Cauldron, I need a stiff drink." She said to him. " 'ere that Ern? She needs a stiff drink!

You heard the girl!" and with that, the bus leapt off.

_And it goes, and it goes on And it goes on _

More tears were breaking the surface. "I can't cry. Not over him, not over this. I have to be strong!" but her little pep talk didn't help, as tears

found their way to the surface.

_You won't see me cry You know I decided That I'm gonna pull myself together And find a way to fight it I'm gonna have to hide it You won't see me cry You won't see me cry_

A few minutes later, they pulled up the the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked in, she got a lot of stares from the other customers, including a certain blonde haired enemy.

She walked up to the counter and asked for a fire whiskey. The bartender looked at her like she was crazy, but judging from the hateful look she gave him, the bartender surrendered and poured her a shot. She downed it in one gulp and immediately asked for another, then another, then another until finally she had had about 15 of the potent alcohol. She was wasted, but it made her forget about her problems, for a millisecond. Then she started to cry, no not cry, ball her eyes out. She started knocking things over.

The customers were appalled, except the blonde one. He looked on with amazement. Here was the girl, no woman, whom he had been in love with in their Hogwarts years, but yet he could never have her. Why you ask? Well one reason was because she had that Potty head Potter for a boyfriend, plus the fact that he was Draco Malfoy, her greatest enemy. He got up from his seat and cautiously walked over to the brown haired vixen. "Miss, I suggest you try and calm down." The bartender said. "Are you insane? Me calm down after my boyfriend of 6 years cheats on me? I don't think so! You're out of your mind!"

_I've got no choice but to face it  
I have to let you know that I don't like it_

She reached for an empty shot glass and asked him for another shot. "I think you've had enough." A voice said behind her. She turned around and there was this handsome man standing in front of her. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" "Yes, Hermione, I do. It's me, Malfoy and I think you need to come with me." And without her permission, he grabbed her hand and took her out of the bar.

A few hours later, she had spilled everything to Malfoy. "I can't believe I trust you in all of my secrets Malfoy. I hated you at Hogwarts. I guess people change." Then she thought about Harry and started to cry again. "Don't waste your tears on that slime ball. Here, dry your eyes and just try to relax."

"I'm never going to date anyone again."

"sure you will, you'll get over him in time, I'm sure of it."

"you know Malfoy? You're right. I will find someone and he will be better than Harry ever will wish to be.

_My love is good for someone  
And it may take some time  
But I will find him  
Why should I waste it?_

" I think I should pay him a visit. Yeah and then bash his head in."

"Now Hermione, leave that to me. I've always wanted to do that to him. Now I have an excuse."

She laughed at Draco. He was being so sweet, she couldn't believe it. "Draco, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him. "Because, I want to be nice to you, and because I love you." 'Whoa, did I just say that out loud?' Draco thought to himself.

_When I go,  
When I go on  
I will go on_

But it didn't matter because Hermione had already fallen asleep from all of the whiskey she had drunk.

A few months later, she had moved into her own flat near Draco's. they would spend as much time as they could together. She was finally training to be an Arithmancy teacher. Dumbledore had already promised her a job when her training was done. Draco was the potions master there. Actually, he was Snape's apprentice. Snape still favored the Slytherin's more than anyone else, but that's just Snape for you.

Hermione had somewhat gotten over Harry. She would still cry over him, but nothing big. She just didn't want to cry in front of Draco.

_You won't see me cry  
You know I decided  
That I'm gonna pull myself together  
And find a way to fight it  
Even if I have to hide it  
You won't see me cry  
You won't see me cry  
You won't see me..._

One day though, she had apparated into his apartment while he was out. She sat on his couch and cried her eyes out, not able to contain herself. When he walked in, he saw her sitting there, just uncontrollably crying. "Hermione, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. He started to smooth down her hair, then proceeded to rub her back, all the while coaxing her. "Hermione, please tell me what's the matter. Please, I promise I won't bite."

She lifted her head up and looked into his silver-blue eyes. "I think I'm in love again." She said. "Really? Wow! That's wonderful Hermione. So tell me who this bloke is?" he said thanking god that she had finally found someone to help her. "It's you Draco. I'm in love with you." And then she kissed him. This took him by surprise, but he melted into the kiss. Her tears were falling faster now, but they were not from sadness, they were from joy. Joy that she had finally found someone who truly loved her. It was Draco.

10 years had now passed since that fateful day on Draco's couch. They were now happily married with two beautiful children. And it was time for their 15 year reunion at Hogwarts. Hermione was now the Arithmancy teacher and Draco was the Potion's Master.

As they walked into the building together, people stopped what they were doing to look at the couple. People couldn't believe that Draco had actually married Hermione. It was a pairing that they thought could never happen. she spotted her friends and ran over to them. Ron had been happily married for 15 years to a beautiful muggle born named Anastasia. They had beautiful red haired children, whom Hermione had actually taught in her Arithmancy class. They were just as lazy as Ron, but just as sweet.

She also caught up with Ginny, Seamus, Neville, even Fred and George where there to crash the party, maybe set off a few dungbombs. As she was talking to Cho, she spotted a certain black haired man. His green eyes were droopy, he had gained weight and he looked very haggard. "Excuse me Cho, I have something I've wanted to do for 10 years." She grabbed Draco's hand away from Pansy who was still hitting on him. "Thanks, love. I thought she was going to pounce on me right there on the floor. Where are you taking me? The Room of Requirement?"Draco said, his eyes dancing with delight."No, I have an old problem to settle." She said, nodding towards Harry. "Oh, I see. Dragging me along then?" "Yep."

They had finally reached Harry. He immediately stopped everything he was doing to hug Hermione, but she stepped back. " 'Mione! How are things? I knew you'd come back to me! Come here babe and gimme a kiss." Harry said and puckered his lips. "Nope, I just came over here to say thanks for breaking up with me. I found someone better than you. You know, I tried my best that day not to cry over you. And you know what, I did cry over you, but not in front of you because I didn't want you to see me. I wasted too many tears on you Harry Potter. But I found a way to hide my sadness. I found someone who loves me for me and won't cheat on me. Harry, I'd like you to meet my husband, Draco Malfoy." Harry looked over at Draco, then to Hermione.

"You two are married? I can't believe it." "Well, believe it scar head. I should kick your ass right here, but no. I'd rather not waste my time on scum like you." "Yeah, just thought I could show you what you could've had if you hadn't cheated on me. Sorry, asshole." And with that, Hermione took her husbands hand and walked out of Hogwarts and away from the past.

_I finally decided  
And I found the way to fight it... _

So you won't see me...cry  
You won't see me cry


End file.
